A bubble machine is a machine used for producing bubbles, whose design concept is derived from traditional bubble games. It not only can act as a toy for people to play, but also can act as an equipment for creating effects and atmosphere on a stage. Traditional bubble games normally use a tool comprising a ring to dip into a soap liquid, which forms a film on the ring from which a single or a series of bubbles will be produced when blowing towards the ring. Refraction on top and bottom of the film of the bubble created by light passing through the film will make the bubble reflect different colors. This makes bubble games a lot of children's favorite. Creating bubbles is also a way to create effects and atmosphere on many stages. Although blowing can create bubbles, longtime blowing will lead to pain in the face. In addition, this way can only produce a low amount of bubbles with a short floating distance and poor continuity.
Conventional bubble machine generally comprises a film forming unit, a liquid storage device and a blowing device, wherein the film forming unit constantly switches and circulates between forming liquid film and forming bubbles, such that bubbles can be created automatically. However, mounting position of the liquid storage device is constrained due to universal gravitation, and therefore in a conventional bubble machine, bubbles can generally be blew to a distance only by the blowing device, in which case the bubbles can only constantly go down when flying to a distance due to its own gravity. In addition, the blowing device can blow the bubbles to a distance only in one direction, which leads to a poor diffusion and thus a short remaining time of the bubbles.
Since the film forming device is required to switch between forming liquid film by dipping soap liquid and forming bubbles by air flow, it is required to be exposed to the environment. In this case, when the bubble machine is working, the soap liquid to form bubbles will make the environment around the bubble machine be filled with gaseous water molecules, and the motor in the film forming device driving its rotation will be shortened in its life due to long time exposure to the gaseous water molecules.